


i will stand by you forever

by softiesharpie



Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Nightmares, Other, kind of, set after 5x10, so i guess it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesharpie/pseuds/softiesharpie
Summary: Sara loved her power.When she had the incident with Atropos, she never would've thought that it would end with her having a power.It had been weeks, but she was slowly getting better at controlling her power. It often helped her when she was on missions or when they were in danger.But sometimes she had bad days, like most people did. Days when all she dreamt about was Atropos and everyone the god had killed.Those visions were sometimes the only thing in her mind at night.OrSara has a nightmare about Atropos and Ava's there to help her through it.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Season 5 Inspired Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631806
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	i will stand by you forever

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start by saying that 5x10 was a great episode! I'm really interested to see how the season progresses. This fic is centered on Sara's power. It's a headcanon of mine that Sara got nightmares after seeing Atropos's true form, so I wanted to write it. Enjoy!
> 
> Please do not repost my stories anywhere.

Sara loved her power.

When she had the incident with Atropos, she never would've thought that it would end with her having a power.

Once she told Charlie about it and explained what it was like, the shapeshifter agreed to help her learn how to control her power.

It had been weeks, but she was slowly getting better at it. It often helped her when she was on missions or when they were in danger.

But sometimes she had bad days, like most people did. Days when all she dreamt about was Atropos and everyone the god had killed.

Those visions were sometimes the only thing in her mind at night.

She'd wake up, heart racing in her chest. She couldn't calm down, no matter how hard she tried.

Charlie said that the nightmares would fade eventually and that Sara learning to control her powers would help. But she still had days like this.

She sat up, her back against the headboard as she trembled. She couldn't breathe, couldn't do _anything_ other than sit there, panicked.

She almost tensed when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, but slightly relaxed when she realized it was Ava.

The sheets ruffled slightly as Ava sat up next to her and put her arm around her waist to pull her close.

She let herself almost fall against Ava, ragged pants escaping her lips. She hated this — the tightness in her throat, the shakiness of her breathing.

She could faintly hear a voice speaking to her, but couldn't focus on it in her panic.

A soft kiss was placed on her temple as she felt a pressure on the base of her neck. Her body relaxed into the touch, leaning fully against Ava.

"It's okay, love." She heard Ava's voice in her ear. "You're okay."

Her heart felt like it would burst from how quickly it was pounding in her chest. Nightmares always made her feel like this.

She tried to focus on the steady pressure on her neck and Ava's calming voice and eventually that helped Sara to slowly catch her breath.

"Another nightmare?"

Sara sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Sorry for waking you." She mumbled with a frown.

The nightmares didn't happen as often as they used to. She knew that this one had happened because of a particularly rough mission they'd had the previous day.

There was silence for a moment before Sara's hand was taken and put just under the hem of Ava's shirt. The moment she touched Ava's skin, a vision flooded through her mind.

She saw Ava, looking down at her with so much love in her eyes before kissing her and whispering, "you have nothing to be sorry for, my love," before she started running her fingers through Sara's hair.

The vision stopped as soon as Ava kissed her and uttered those same words.

The corners of Sara's lips twitched into a soft smile.

She kept her hand where it was on Ava's side, hoping that more visions would come. When they didn't, she just sighed and used her hand to pull Ava closer.

She was still working on controlling her powers. Her visions often came to her unprompted.

"What's wrong?"

Sara shook her head, tiredness starting to settle in now that she'd calmed down.

"Nothing." She replied and yawned, moving slightly so that she could rest her head on Ava's chest. She relaxed more when she heard Ava's heartbeat.

"Babe."

Sara just cuddled more into Ava and mumbled, "it's nothing, baby, really." She yawned again. "We should sleep."

There was silence for a few moments before she felt Ava start to relax and pull the covers up over them.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Sara smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm sure." There was nowhere she felt safer than here, in Ava's arms.

"Okay." A kiss was placed on her head before Ava whispered, "Goodnight, love."

After a minute or so, Sara heard Ava's breathing even out and assumed she was asleep. So she let herself start to drift off.

The last thing she saw was Ava tightening her arms around her and whispering into the darkness of the room, "I love you."

A faint smile remained on her lips as she felt Ava hold her tighter, finally letting herself fall asleep as she faintly heard Ava mumble those few words.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? This fic is a bit different than other fics I've written because I tried to make it completely Sara's POV... so I don't really know how I feel about it yet. I just wanted to write soft Avalance. Comment your thoughts? :)
> 
> (Feel free to let me know if I wrote something wrong or there's an error that sticks out in this fic. I didn't have much time to edit it, so there might be some errors)
> 
> Also, if you want to see me scream about Avalance, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softiesharpie) :)


End file.
